runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (5 February 2013)
Graphical: *Player’s hands will no longer glow when crossing monkey bars with a Dragonfire shield equipped. *Stiles' animation has been fixed so that his head isn't trapped in a lobster cage. *A part of the roof in Sophanem is now removed when it is supposed to be. *The scimitars on the table of Al Kharids scimitar shop have been updated. *Some roof tiles have been fixed on the Exam Centre. *You will no longer be forced away from map squares in the Chaos Dwarf Room of Taverley Dungeon. *Some z-bias issues in the Chaos altar have been fixed. *We've removed the old lava texture from the Troll Stronghold exit. *Forgotten rangers now hold and fire their bows correctly. *A stretching issue with Royal dragonhide chaps has been fixed. *The animation has been changed for adding spider carcasses to sticks. *Necromancers should no longer have their face stretch upon death. *Tutorial island has been removed from the map in the Runecrafting Guild *Ozan now has some extra details on his hands. *The animation for planting seeds within the Troll Warzone area has been adjusted. *A new rake animation has been added. *Mieliki has been moved back from her counter slightly. Quests, Challenges & Achievements: *The cutscene at the end of What's Mine is Yours no longer prevents you from using the XP counter. *The sick Spirit Tree in the Path of Glouphrie now heals correctly. *Eadgar will no longer return to the Troll's cell after completing Troll Stronghold. *An incorrect message about the ancestral door in Spirits of the Elid has been fixed. *A section of text has been changed to match the audio during Rune Memories. *An issue with the exit portal during the battle against Bork has been fixed. *Familiars will no longer interrupt the fight against the demon in Legends’ Quest *The demon in Legends’ Quest can now be defeated. *The Lost Tribe quest now filters correctly on the quest list when all requirements are met. *The Fremennik Sagas: Thok Your Block Off secret challenge has been made a bit easier. *Leaving a Fremennik Saga no longer deselects your combat XP preference resulting in no XP gains. *A formatting error in the Elder Kiln quest journal has been fixed. *The sundial interfaces in Diamond in the Rough should no longer suffer from inaccuracies. *The cooking stove in the Troll Warzone area now appears correctly during Let Them Eat Pie. *When a player uses a 'perfect' gold bar on a furnace, the text is now displayed correctly. *Grüfeld Bach will give Silverlight back to players who have completed Shadow of the Storm. *NPCs throughout the Clockwork Syringe quest are now aggressive again. *Players may no longer undertake Black Knights' Fortress without the level needed to equip the required armour. *The daily challenge 'Runes, Spice and Slice Stalls' will now update correctly when thieving from scimitar stalls. *The Challenge to create Studded Armour now also accepts Studded chaps. Skills & Minigames: *Players now receive a ‘Nothing Interesting Happens’ message if they use a unicorn horn on a 1, 2 or 4 dose restore potion. *During the combat academy the momentum ability is now correctly described to last 20 minutes. *A spelling error on a Slayer tip from Turael has been fixed. *Dungeoneering parties can now only be formed within the walls of the castle. *Some text has been changed to match the audio in The Whaler's 'The Misguide' cutscene. *The Skill Advance Guide now has correct level requirements listed for Sacred and Volatile clay butterfly nets. *Teleporting out of Trouble Brewing will no longer show the pirate clothing to still be on the player. *Players can no longer try and create Serum 207 without being at the correct stage of the quest. *Music now fades out when a story cutscene happens in Player Owned Ports. *The miss-hit hits plats have been stopped from displaying over familiars, when their special attacks miss hitting on a target NPC. *Prayer icons will now be disabled when exiting a Castle Wars game. *Superior tetsu leggings are no longer providing more XP than they should when crafted *An issue with the Kalphite King and his freedom ability has been fixed. *A typo on the examine text for the evil symbols in Demon Flash Mobs has been fixed. *A couple of errors with 'trait' stats for crew members have been fixed in Player Owned Ports. *Followers will not be visible when viewing your ship with the customisation interface hidden in Player Owned Ports. *We've updated the adversity bar in Player Owned Ports for players with more than 3 special voyages. *Trying to do damage via auto attacks (i.e. left clicking) to the very first troll in the Troll Warzone does nothing until you use an ability. *Player will now automatically crush abominations when thy have low health as long as they have the spiked gauntlets equipped *The Make-X interface now shows the correct amount of XP for attaching feathers to bane bolts. *It is now conveyed more clearly that the "Leather Coif" is only able to be crafted by members. *Mages in the Mage Training Arena now animate correctly whilst attacking. *The Strength Skill Advance Guide now lists the granite mace as part of "granite weaponry". *Trimmed versions of the blue and green dragonhide armours now have the correct Dragon Slayer requirement. *The Skill Advance Guide has been updated in places to reflect more armour and weapon changes due to the Evolution of Combat. *Sawmill planks can no longer be taken out of the sawmill. Other: *All Hellhounds (and normal dogs) now utilize the latest sound effects (thanks go to Rooh for pointing this out). *Minnie tells players what armour she is actually wearing. *Isold no longer mentions Major Corothers. *The Bronze claw and Off-hand bronze claw have been changed to require level 1 attack. *Entering your bank PIN at a shop no longer interrupts the flow of the purchase. *Bakriminel bolts now correctly state on the Grand Exchange that they require Chaotic crossbows to use. *The Scarecrow mask and Lightning staff will only be in Diango's Promotional items list, not his Holiday items selection. *A labelling issue with Saradomin's Whisper has been fixed. *An issue with the values of the Adamant defender has been fixed. *A prayer bonus has been added back to the Armadyl helmet. *The Fire cape is now removed from the players back while in the Fight Kiln *Some grammatical errors with Chieftain Brundt have been fixed. *Musicians no longer mention disease. *Players can no longer place flags and standards within the Runecrafting Guild. *Batwings are now dropped after a bat has died. *The Mud Pie is now a ranged weapon. *Grand Exchange pre-purchase information has been corrected for armour. *Guthix, Saradomin and Zamorak fruit now restore 100 prayer points instead of 10. *An issue with the binding shot not damaging stun immune enemies has been fixed. *Ganodermic beasts now use magic auto attacks when being attacked by melee. *An issue with implings getting overly aggressive at magic-using players has been fixed. *Blood reavers can no longer deal damage through the big door in the God Wars Dungeon. *An issue that allowed players to wield off-hand weapons with the Keenblade has been fixed. *The Bloodpouncer pet now has the correct icon when stored in a menagerie. *The new pets have been given some extra training on keeping up with their masters. *The quest cape and hood no longer appear greyed out on the customisation interface when used with a Dragon keepsake key. *A script crash when selecting a recolour in the customisation interface has been fixed. *Some tweaks to the task side panels have been made for numbering and formatting. *The armour value of the mercenary gloves in the Daemonheim reward shop have been updated. *The stats for the Lucky Saradomin Sword should now match the stats of the normal Saradomin Sword *Battleaxes now play a sound effect when the fury ability is used